nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Restless Soul FS(8),Ro(8),WP(6),DC(8)
Background Description Born with the luck and qualities that could produce a hero, the Restless Soul wasn't too sure whether or not his/her destiny was something to be actively pursued or something to let fate eventually present itself. A kind soul by nature, for a while this character oscillated between the paths of a Favored Soul vs. Rogue activities. The character grew skilled both with dual-wielding his deadly accurate rapiers as well as casting select spells while in combat. This character took to the path of a "MacGyver" of the Forgotten Realms. Growing a small following and apparently thrust into the role of group "leader", eventually the time came for the Restless Soul to take to the path of a Warpriest -- albeit the character remained unsure whether this was a conscious choice or in response to the turbulent events that had so recently occurred. Through this character's journey, diplomatic and lore abilities remained high, allowing alternatives to direct confrontation with more civilized creatures. The character also became naturally resistant to all forms of elemental damage. Later, still taking the path of the reluctant (and perhaps anti-) hero, the Restless Soul took to the path of a Divine Champion -- if not to become a champion of Mielikki, then perhaps to come face to face with the Gods that had drawn such a mysterious path for this soul to travel. Strong enough to go it alone, skilled to lead almost any party well, and versatile for any situation -- the Restless Soul searches for something new to explore in any situation. Pros and Cons Commentary: I've been actually trying to figure out a way to balance a magic character with a melee character -- while I also know it's probably impossible to build an Epic Character as a result (because you're too spread thin over attributes and feats, not focused on just one path). That said, while I was waiting for a reply to my game-stopping bug encountered here ...I think I did find a build that may qualify as being close to epic. See below for specifics. '' '''Pros:' + high saving throws and high HP, in addition the ability for medium or heavy armor, any shield, AND, since the magic is divine and no arcane, no arcane armor penality + natural resistance (without spells) to every form of elemental damage (resist cold, electrical, acid, fire, and sonic) + BAB of 26 (so 6 attacks a round, with GTWF that's now 9 attacks a round) high DEX bonus in addition to uncanny and improved uncanny dodge *and* the ability for Sneak Attack 4d6 + weapon focus and weapon specialization in addition to GTWF (PTWF is, in my opinion, a waste unless you also have greater flurry, since GTWF still gives your 3 highest attacks in the off-hand while PTWF only adds to this whatever attacks are below your 3 highest attacks at the expense of some major ability points) + level 5 spells with no required memorization (9/6, 6/8, 6/7, 5/7, 4/7, 3/5), as well as maximum SP's in Diplomacy and > 30 in Lore and Spellcraft, in addition to > 20 in tumble and UMD Cons: - this build runs the risk of being a "jack of all trades" and consequentially a master of none - outside of diplomacy, lore, spellcraft (and sufficient amount of tumble, use magic device, and spot), this character does not have enough SP's for any other skills, including those traditionally assigned to a rogue (open lock, search, disable device, etc.). - not a pure melee fighter, nor a pure magic user Character Build "Restless Soul" build by rain4november Favored Soul(8), Rogue(8), Warpriest(6), Divine Champion(8) Race: Aasimar Alignment: Any good Deity: Mielikki STR: 12 DEX: 14(20) CON: 14 WIS: 16 INT: 12 CHA: 16(18) Hitpoints: 402 BAB: 26 Saving Throws (Fortitude/Reflex/Will): 26/26/20 Max. Melee AB: 32, Max. Ranged AB: 32 Skillpoints: 147 Diplomacy: 33(37), Lore: 30(31), Spellcraft: 30(31), Spot: 13(16), Tumble: 20(25), Use Magic Device: 21(25) Spell Casting: Bard(0), Cleric(0), Druid(0), Paladin(0), Ranger(0), Sorcerer(0), Wizard(0), Warlock(0), Spirit Shaman(0), Favored Soul(11) Detailed Spell Casting (Level 0-9): Favored Soul: 9/6 • 6/8 • 6/7 • 5/7 • 4/7 • 3/5 Sneak Attack: 4d6 Alignment Changes: 0 {Darkvision, Skill Affinity (Listen), Skill Affinity (Spot), Celestial Resistance, Racial Spell (Light), Resist Cold, Resist Electrical, Resist Acid} Bonusfeats: §: Favored Soul, %: Warpriest, &: Divine Champion Leveling Specifics Lvl 01: Favored Soul(1): Background: Ladies' Man, Luck of Heroes Lvl 02: Rogue(1): {Sneak Attack (+1d6), Trapfinding} Lvl 03: Favored Soul(2): Able Learner Lvl 04: Rogue(2): CHA+1, {Evasion}, (CHA=17) Lvl 05: Favored Soul(3): {WF (Rapier)} Lvl 06: Rogue(3): Combat Casting, {Trap Sense (+1)} Lvl 07: Favored Soul(4) Lvl 08: Rogue(4): CHA+1, {Uncanny Dodge}, (CHA=18) Lvl 09: Favored Soul(5): Weapon Finesse, Resist Fire Energy (Favored Soul) § Lvl 10: Rogue(5) Lvl 11: Favored Soul(6) Lvl 12: Rogue(6): DEX+1, Two-Weapon Fighting, (DEX=15) Lvl 13: Favored Soul(7) Lvl 14: Rogue(7) Lvl 15: Favored Soul(8): Two-Weapon Defense Lvl 16: Rogue(8): DEX+1, {Improved Uncanny Dodge}, (DEX=16) Lvl 17: Warpriest(1): Warpriest Spellcasting (Favored Soul) %, {Tower Shield Proficiency, War Glory, Warpriest Spell (Remove Fear)} Lvl 18: Warpriest(2): Toughness, {Inflame} Lvl 19: Warpriest(3): {Warpriest Spell (Mass Cure Light Wounds)} Lvl 20: Warpriest(4): DEX+1, (DEX=17) Lvl 21: Warpriest(5): Impr. Two-Weapon Fighting, {Fear Aura} Lvl 22: Warpriest(6): {Warpriest Spell (Battletide)} Lvl 23: Divine Champion(1): Improved Two-Weapon Defense, {Lay on Hands} Lvl 24: Divine Champion(2): DEX+1, Epic Prowess &, {Sacred Defense}, (DEX=18) Lvl 25: Divine Champion(3): Great Dexterity I, {Smite Infidel}, (DEX=19) Lvl 26: Divine Champion(4): Blind-Fight & Lvl 27: Divine Champion(5): Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, {Divine Wrath} Lvl 28: Divine Champion(6): DEX+1, Epic Toughness I &, (DEX=20) Lvl 29: Divine Champion(7): Epic Resilience Lvl 30: Divine Champion(8): Epic Toughness II & Skill Point Specifics Lvl 01 (FS): Diplomacy 4(4), Lore 4(4), Spellcraft 4(4) Lvl 02 (RO): Tumble 2(2), Use Magic Device 2(2), Save 5 Lvl 03 (FS): Diplomacy 2(6), Lore 2(6), Spellcraft 2(6), Save 2 Lvl 04 (RO): Diplomacy 1(7), Lore 1(7), Spellcraft 1(7), Tumble 2(4), Use Magic Device 2(4), Save 4 Lvl 05 (FS): Diplomacy 1(8), Lore 1(8), Spellcraft 1(8), Tumble 1(5), Use Magic Device 1(5), Save 2 Lvl 06 (RO): Diplomacy 1(9), Lore 1(9), Spellcraft 1(9), Tumble 2(7), Use Magic Device 2(7), Save 4 Lvl 07 (FS): Diplomacy 1(10), Lore 1(10), Spellcraft 1(10), Tumble 1(8), Use Magic Device 1(8), Save 2 Lvl 08 (RO): Diplomacy 1(11), Lore 1(11), Spellcraft 1(11), Tumble 2(10), Use Magic Device 2(10), Save 4 Lvl 09 (FS): Diplomacy 1(12), Lore 1(12), Spellcraft 1(12), Tumble 1(11), Use Magic Device 1(11), Save 2 Lvl 10 (RO): Diplomacy 1(13), Lore 1(13), Spellcraft 1(13), Tumble 2(13), Use Magic Device 2(13), Save 4 Lvl 11 (FS): Diplomacy 1(14), Lore 1(14), Spellcraft 1(14), Tumble 1(14), Use Magic Device 1(14), Save 2 Lvl 12 (RO): Diplomacy 1(15), Lore 1(15), Spellcraft 1(15), Spot 2(2), Tumble 1(15), Use Magic Device 1(15), Save 4 Lvl 13 (FS): Diplomacy 1(16), Lore 1(16), Spellcraft 1(16), Tumble 1(16), Use Magic Device 1(16), Save 2 Lvl 14 (RO): Diplomacy 1(17), Lore 1(17), Spellcraft 1(17), Spot 2(4), Tumble 1(17), Use Magic Device 1(17), Save 4 Lvl 15 (FS): Diplomacy 1(18), Lore 1(18), Spellcraft 1(18), Tumble 1(18), Use Magic Device 1(18), Save 2 Lvl 16 (RO): Diplomacy 1(19), Lore 1(19), Spellcraft 1(19), Spot 2(6), Tumble 1(19), Use Magic Device 1(19), Save 4 Lvl 17 (WP): Diplomacy 1(20), Lore 1(20), Spellcraft 1(20), Tumble 1(20), Use Magic Device 1(20), Save 2 Lvl 18 (WP): Diplomacy 1(21), Lore 1(21), Spellcraft 1(21), Spot 1(7), Use Magic Device 1(21) Lvl 19 (WP): Diplomacy 1(22), Lore 1(22), Spellcraft 1(22) Lvl 20 (WP): Diplomacy 1(23), Lore 1(23), Spellcraft 1(23) Lvl 21 (WP): Diplomacy 1(24), Lore 1(24), Spellcraft 1(24) Lvl 22 (WP): Diplomacy 1(25), Lore 1(25), Spellcraft 1(25) Lvl 23 (DC): Diplomacy 1(26), Lore 1(26), Spellcraft 1(26) Lvl 24 (DC): Diplomacy 1(27), Lore 1(27), Spellcraft 1(27) Lvl 25 (DC): Diplomacy 1(28), Lore 1(28), Spellcraft 1(28) Lvl 26 (DC): Diplomacy 1(29), Lore 1(29), Spellcraft 1(29) Lvl 27 (DC): Diplomacy 1(30), Lore 1(30), Spellcraft 1(30) Lvl 28 (DC): Diplomacy 1(31), Spot 2(9) Lvl 29 (DC): Diplomacy 1(32), Spot 2(11) Lvl 30 (DC): Diplomacy 1(33), Spot 2(13) Reference Originally developed 31 October 2007 by rain4november; improvements welcomed! Category:Character_builds Category:Dual_Wielding_Character_builds Category:Melee_Character_builds Category:Power_Builds Category:Divine Spell Swords